


{daily dose of stupidity and randomness}

by raineyjhany



Category: ion wanna put anything cuz yeah oh hello u found this
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineyjhany/pseuds/raineyjhany
Summary: shit.





	1. everybody's a wuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wuss people telling others they're a wuss. basically they're hippopotamus-- hypocrites, i mean..

 

** [Nine! In The Afternoon] **

 

_**@smith.ereens** created a group chat_

 

 

 **nine:** oh no

 

 **pajamas** : fucking hell _w h y_

 

 **satan** : stop whining you hoes

 

 **🅱ussy** : why not :^)

 

 **tall cunt** : are you kidding me

 

 **🅱ussy** : absolutely not mister weekes

 

 **tall cunt** : im going to fucking murder you alive

 

 **pajamas** : why do you have to make a fuckton of group chats

 

 **pajamas** : just for it to name after someone's nickname

 

 **pajamas** : you could've just fucking changed the group name dumbass

 

 **satan** : oof ethan got slapped

 

 **🅱ussy** : at least im not a lonesexual gay

 

 **pajamas** : let me live ;-;

 

 **nine** : yall stfu

 

 **nine** : no fighting in my christian household

 

 **tall cunt** : it's midnight

 

 **tall cunt** : why are you all awake

 

 **nine** : we could say the same, weekes

 

 **tall cunt** : touché

 

 **🅱ussy** : mark's asleep though

 

 **nine** : he's a wuss, that's why

 

 **🅱ussy** : oof

 

 

_**🅱ussy** changed **@crissc.ross** 's nickname to **wuss™**_

 

 

 **nine** : _N I C E_

 

 **satan** : amelia

 

 **satan** : is someone even there with you?

 

 **nine** : nah

 

 **tall cunt** : lies. she's currently at sarah's

 

 **nine** : yeah, but she's with breezy

 

 **tall cunt** : idk about yall but my brother and beebro are prolly wasting their ass off. 

 

 **tall cunt** : with ryro. 

 

 **tall cunt** : and prolly spence.

 

 **pajamas** : where the fuck is mark then

 

 **tall cunt** : hmm

 

 **🅱ussy** : wasting his ass off alone with his brother too, for sure or asleep

 

 **pajamas** : such a lonely dude

 

 **🅱ussy** : speak for yourself

 

 **pajamas** : fuck you, smith

 

 **🅱ussy** : now? :^)

 

 **pajamas** : stfu u have a girlfriend

 

 **nine:** im going to sleep now

 

 **satan:** what a wuss

 

 **nine:** anyway, are yall gonna go to the library tomorrow for club meeting?

 

 **tall cunt:** duh

 

 **🅱ussy:** might not able to come though

 

 **🅱ussy:** i have the flu

 

 **nine:** what a fuckin wuss

 

 **🅱ussy:** excuse me but that's your boyfriend

 

 **nine:** he's not my _boyfriend_ , ethan

 

 **🅱ussy:** hmmm

 

 **nine:** stfu smith

 

 **🅱ussy:** _h m m m m_

 

 **satan:** oh shit gtg

 

 **🅱ussy:** see ya tomorrow satan

 

 **tall cunt:** sleep well raven

 

 **satan:** fuck u ethan

 

 **satan:** also, yeah you too ian

 

 **nine:** amma pass out

 

 **🅱ussy:** you better.

 

 **🅱ussy:** you might witness your brother and some tree doing the bum seccs

 

 **nine:** ethan can you just go to sleep i dont want some weird imagery appear in my head and dream about it

 

 **🅱ussy:** i mean

 

 **tall cunt:** yeah he's right amy

 

 **nine:** you all suck

 

 **tall cunt:** dick?

 

 **pajamas:** no, ass.

 

 **🅱ussy:** n i c e

 

 **tall cunt:** amelie, go to fucking sleep. istg if you make me carry your ass to bed tomorrow when you pass out during the the club meeting, i will hide all your coffee

 

 **🅱ussy:** woah

 

 **nine:** too bad im heading to sleep now, asshats

 

 **🅱ussy:** fuckin wuss.

 

 **nine:** bitch.

 

 **tall cunt:** STACY, GO TO SLEEP

 

 **nine:** wOAH FUCKIN CHILL THERE, MR WEEKES HAHAHAHAHA

 

**\-----**

 

 

 


	2. i write sins not tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is a forehead

**[Nine! In The Afternoon]**

 

 

 

 **🅱ussy** : hey guess what

 

 **pajamas** : stfu they already heard it thousands of times during lunch

 

 **🅱ussy** : aww :^(

 

 **🅱ussy** : anyway, i heard mark accidentally caused war during mr. way's music class

 

 **satan** : _WE KNOW, ETHAN. WE KNOW._

 

 **satan:** mark you're such a stupid wuss

 

 **wuss™:** they were pissing me the fuck off, what do you want me to do?

 

 **wuss™:** punch them and get suspended rather than just getting a minor offense?

 

 **satan:** well, yeah sure you got a point

 

 **satan:** but got things much worse

 

 **satan:** last thing you wanna know everyone will consider you the top 1 wuss

 

 **satan:** because you're such a piece of shit not thinking of your actions

 

 **satan:** you should've just kept your anger, and just rant about it later

 

 **🅱ussy:** big oof, ross

 

 **pajamas:** idk but i think others wouldn't be able to handle the everyday shenanigans that we have to handle now from now on

 

 **pajamas:** you just made momma satan mad

 

 **nine:** oh hey guess what, i was involved

 

 **satan:** _GODDAMMIT STACY_

 

 **nine:** no, i mean

 

 **nine:** i just helped poor lil ross here and he's a wimp

 

 **nine:** shit just got worse because i was the one who threw a bag across the room

 

 **nine:** which is, from the person who pissed mark off lmao

 

 **nine:** though, mr. way and everyone never saw i did it and i was relieved as fuck

 

 **nine:** then everyone threw each other's bags 'till the teacher came in the room and witnessed our chaos

 

 **nine:** but guess what

 

 **nine:** sir gerard lost his shit and just stood there, watching the scene

 

 **nine:** until mr. hurley came and fuckin brought mark to the principal because he asked who started the shit

 

 **🅱ussy:**  damn, wish i witnessed that

 

 **pajamas:** would be extra chaos if you were there though

 

 **tall cunt:** yo raven your brother's looking for you

 

 **tall cunt:** idk why he called me instead of amelia or maddie

 

 **satan:** hhhhh

 

 **satan:** tell brent i'll be home in an hour

 

 **satan:** i still need to review for chemistry

 

 **pajamas:** heh

 

 **pajamas:** we were just talking about mr. way awhile ago

 

 **nine:** stfu maddie

 

 **pajamas:** heh

 

 **nine:** though you don't have romance

 

 **pajamas:** fuck you urie >:^(

 

 **🅱ussy** : no one can fuck a urie

 

 **nine:** ask dallon about that

 

 **🅱ussy:** woah what the fuck he did the bum seccs with bren?

 

 **nine:** _ethan no—_

 

 **satan:** what the fuck ethan

 

 **wuss™:** anyway, have you all finished the short story assignment for literature?

 

 **nine:** yes i did

 

 **wuss™:** what's it about?

 

 **nine:** _tragedies_.

 

 **pajamas:** you--

 

 **🅱ussy:** HEY NICE

 

**wuss™: _IT AIN'T EVEN NICE_**

 

 **nine:** oh.

 

 **wuss™:** stacy istg

 

 **nine:** _well, imagine._

 

 

 

_**@crissc.ross**  removed **@planet.forehead**  from the group_

 

 

_**@smith.ereens**  added **@planet.forehead**  in the group_

 

 


	3. bread bin was wondering where did his halloween candies went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas--
> 
> oh wait. it's march. :^/

** [Nine! In The Afternoon] **

 

 

 **tall cunt:** merry christmas, assholes

 

 **nine:** uhh ian

 

 **nine:** _it's christmas eve._

 

 **tall cunt:** wait what

 

 **nine:** where the fuck are you

 

 **tall cunt:** at my brother's house?

 

 **tall cunt:** and brendon woke me up, telling me it's christmas???

 

 **tall cunt:** nevermind he laughed at my reaction..

 

 **nine:** Never let my brother stay at your house or shit happens

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_**@days.weekes.months** created a group_

 

_**@days.weekes.months** added **@brenurine, @djweekes,** and  **@therealryanross**_

 

_**@days.weekes.months**  named the group " **the polygons and a gay tree** "_

 

 

 **ian weekes:**  eyyyy

 

 **ryan ross:** ian what the fuck

 

 **ian weekes:** im sorry blame bren on this

 

 **brendon urie:**  i thought of the group name

 

 **brendon urie:** also get your ass off of bed

 

 **ryan ross:** nah

 

 **brendon urie:** dal's going to eat your cereal

 

 **brendon urie:** don't worry it doesn't have _milk_ :^)

 

 

_**@therealryanross**  left the group_

 

_**@djweekes** added **@therealryanross** in the group_

 

 

 

 **brendon urie:** IM SO SORRY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **ryan ross:**   _don't ever bring that shit up._

 

 **ian weekes:** fuck you all im gonna eat the cereal

 

 **dallon weekes:** we live in the same house why the hell do we even have a group chat

 

 **ian weekes:** i don't even live here :^/

 

 **dallon weekes:** you LIVE here.

 

 **dallon weekes:** you just stay at nate's or brendon's most of the time because they have cheetos 

 

 **brendon urie:**  woah, i don't live here??

 

 **dallon weekes:** just fucking eat your lucky charms bren

 

 **brendon urie:** don't curse

 

 **brendon urie:** there's a child here

 

 **brendon urie:** ryan cover your eyes pls

 

 **ryan ross:** fuck you

 

 **brendon urie:** you would :^)

 

 **ryan ross:** you piece of shit

 

 **dallon weekes:** ry istg if you leave the group we will eat the entire box of corn flakes

 

 **ian weekes:** you just complained that we have a group chat and are in the same house yet you don't want ryro to leave

 

 **dallon weekes:** shut up and finish your hotdog

 

 **ian weekes:** _this is a sausage, dallon._

 

 **dallon weekes:** whatever just eat it

 

 **ryan ross:** i can't get up because the bed is too clingy

 

 **brendon urie:** say sayonara to your corn flakes

 

 **ryan ross:** _BRENDON NO_

 

 **brendon urie:** _BRENDON HELL YES_

 

 **dallon weekes:** _NO ONE IS GOING TO EAT THE CEREAL JESUS FUCKING CHRIST_

 

 

_**@days.weekes.months**  added **@planet.forehead**  in the group_

 

 

 **stacy urie:** hey brenny

 

 **stacy urie:** i ate all your halloween candy and blamed it on maddie because she stole my hugeass bag of marshmallows

 

 **stacy urie** : love you, brother

 

 

_**@planet.forehead**  left the group_

 

 

**brendon urie: _YOU_   _MOTHERFUCKER--_**

 

 


	4. the others know good shit

**[Nine! In The Afternoon]**   
  


 

  
**nine:** this is fucking bullshit

  
  
**tall cunt:** hmm?

  
  
**nine:** maddie is dating matt

  
  
**nine:** im the only lonely ass here wtf

  
  
**tall cunt:** wuss

  
  
**nine:** _stfu gay plant_

  
  
**tall cunt:** also wdym dating

  
  
**ussy:** tyjo knows shit though

  
  
**tall cunt:** hEY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MADDIE AND MATT ARE DATING????????

  
  
**tall cunt:** _**I NEED EXTRA INFO, URIE**_  
  
  


* * *

* * *

 

  
  
_**@smith.ereens** created a group chat _

  
  
_**@smith.ereens** added **@tyjoseph,** **@chlorinedude,** **@planet.forehead** and **@days.weekes.months** _

  
  
__**@smith.ereens** named the group **"milktea "**

 

  
  
**stacy urie:** are you kidding me.

 

  
**ethan smith:** spill the milktea tyjo

  
  
**tyler joseph:** is this about matt and maddie

  
  
**ethan smith:** HELL YEAH

  
  
**josh dun:** _**sPILL THE MILKTEA, TYLER**_

  
  
**tyler joseph:** well

  
  
**tyler joseph:** you all know i sit behind matt and madelline with josh, right?

  
  
**tyler joseph:** those two love birds were secretly holding hands the other day

  
  
**stacy urie:** little did you all know they're already dating

  
  
**tyler joseph:** holy shit what

  
  
**josh dun:** does sir mikey know about this

 

  
**stacy urie:** not yet :^)

  
  
**tyler joseph:** isn't ian added here too?

  
  
**tyler joseph:** yo pinetree, don't leave us on read

  
  
**stacy urie:** ianweekes.exe has stopped working

  
  
**ian weekes:** is this for real

  
  
**ian weekes:** my ship is dating

  
  
**ian weekes:** now i know how it feels when she found out i was dating nathan

  
  
**ian weekes:** damn

  
  
**josh dun:** so amelia how's _love life_

  
  
**stacy urie:** _there's no such thing_

  
  
**ethan smith:** how about ryan's lil brother

  
  
**ethan smith:** y'know. mark ross. you like him right? :^)

  
  
**stacy urie:** stfu i don't like him

  
  
**tyler joseph:** r u sure

 

**josh dun:** r u sure

  
  
**ethan smith:** r u sure

  
  
**ian weekes:** r u sure

 

  
  
  
_**@planet.forehead** added **@brenurine** to the group _

 

  
  
  
**stacy urie:** your friends are bullying me

  
  
**brendon urie:** _r u sure_

 

  
  
_**@planet.forehead** removed **@brenurine** from the group _

 

  
  
**ian weekes:** OOF HAHAHAHAHA

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
** [Nine! In The Afternoon] **

  
  
  
**pajamas:** yO WHEN DID YOU FOUND OUT WE WERE DATING

  
  
**nine:** a _little_ devil told me

  
  
**pajamas:** oF COURSE, RAVEN.

  
  
**satan:** im not little, _shortstack_

  
  
**nine:** >:^(

  
  
**nine:** oh btw

 

**nine:** we told tyler and josh

  
  
**pajamas:** w h a t .

  
  
**pajamas:** " w e ? "

  
  
**nine:** ethan and ian :b

  
  
**pajamas:** guess who are gonna get murdered tomorrow

  
  
**nine:** uh oh

 

  
**satan:** you're welcome, stacy

  
  
**nine:** _you should've never told me slcjakfixkajdjx_

 

 


End file.
